horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loyal (Chris Brown song)
"Loyal" is a song by American singer Chris Brown, released as the fourth single from his sixth studio album X'' (2014). The song was produced by Nic Nac and Mark Kragen and features a guest appearance from fellow rapper Lil Wayne and another rapper depending on the version. French Montana and Too $hort feature on the East and West Coast version respectively while Tyga features on the video and album version. The song was written by Brown, Wayne, Bobby Brackins and Ty Dolla Sign, as well as different interpolative-credited artists, varying for each respective version. "Loyal" peaked at number nine on the US ''Billboard Hot 100. It stayed on the chart for 36 weeks. The song was promoted with performances by Brown and Lil Wayne at the BET Awards 2014, Summer Jam, 2014 Soul Train Music Awards, and The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Lyrics Young Mula, baby! (You thought it was over?) I wasn't born last night I know these hoes ain’t right But you was blowing up her phone last night But she ain’t have her ringer nor her ring on last night, oh Nigga, that’s that nerve Why give a bitch your heart When she rather have a purse? Why give a bitch your inch When she rather have nine? You know how the game goes She be mine 'bout half time, I’m the shit, oh Nigga, that’s that nerve You all about her, and she all about hers Birdman Junior in this bitch, no flamingos And I done did everything but trust these hoes (CB fuck with me!) When a rich nigga want you And your nigga can't do nothing for ya These hoes ain’t loyal These hoes ain’t loyal Yeah, yeah, let me see Just got rich Took a broke nigga bitch I can make a broke bitch rich But I don’t fuck with broke bitches Got a white girl with some fake titties I took her to the bay with me Eyes closed smoking marijuana Rolling up that Bob Marley, I’m a Rasta She wanna do drugs, smoke weed, get drunk She wanna see a nigga trapped She wanna fuck all the rappers When a rich nigga want you And your nigga can't do nothing for ya These hoes ain’t loyal These hoes ain’t loyal Yeah, yeah, let me see Black girl with a big booty If she a bad bitch, let’s get to it (right away) We up in this club Bring me the bottles I know girl, that you came in this bitch with your man That’s a no-no girl All this money in the air I wanna see you dance Just got rich Took a broke nigga bitch I can make a broke bitch rich But I don’t fuck with broke bitches When a rich nigga want you And your nigga can't do nothing for ya These hoes ain’t loyal These hoes ain’t loyal Yeah, yeah, let me see (Ha!) Uh, rich young nigga Name got bigger and my change got bigger, so my chains got bigger Ferrari, Jaguar, switching four lanes With the top down screaming out, "Money ain't a thing" Ha, me and CB in the Bay with her I sent her back home so you can lay with her Okay, let's talk about this ice that I'm carrying All these karats like I'm a fucking vegetarian Shout-out Weezy F., keep a redbone wet Rose Rolex, hoes on deck, she know I got a check Do it too good when she ride that dick Man I wouldn't trust that bitch, no Come on, come on, girl why you frontin’? Baby show me something When I call her, she gon’ leave And I bet that bottom dollar she gon’ cheat Come on, come on, girl why you frontin’? Baby show me something You don' spent bread on her And it’s all for nothing When a rich nigga want you And your nigga can't do nothing for ya These hoes ain’t loyal These hoes ain’t loyal Yeah, yeah, let me see When I rich nigga want you (Want you babe) And your nigga can't do nothing for ya (Oh) Oh these hoes ain’t loyal Whoa these hoes ain’t loyal Yeah, yeah, let me see Yeah, let me see Yeah, let me see Let me see Why It Sucks # Overusage of swearing. # Very chessy lyrics such as "Rolling up that Bob Marley, I'm a Rasta" # They refer drugs. # All the remixes of the song were extremely pointless. # The lyrics were supposedly about Rihanna but she didn't even PRODUCE it. The Only Redeeming Quality # The production was great. Video Category:Drug Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Lil Wayne Songs Category:Chris Brown Songs Category:Tyga Songs Category:French Montana Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with good production Category:2010s Songs Category:2014 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics